Forgotten or not
by Salya Darken
Summary: Human!Goldie x oc.


Goldie x Oc

Oc: Kira

Kira and her younger sister would always go to Fredbear's Family Diner. As her younger sister, Lin, got bored easily of the place, Kira however found the golden bear interesting.

Forgotten or not?

Kira sighed lightly as she walked up the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza(first game) building and stood in front of it. She didn't really want to work there yet her younger sister by two years found the place really interesting. Even said that the business may had two owners. She didn't ask but yet she knew that the witch had something to do with it. Even since she meet the young witch back in school, her life was a bit messed up, but yet she didn't blame her for any of it.

She sighed lightly again before walking into the building. She looked around a bit as she walked around. She stopped by the stage and looked up at the three animatronics stood. She didn't hear nor notice when someone walked over to her.

"That's Freddy, Bonnie and Chica."

She looked over and glared lightly. "Moira, what are you doing here?"

Moira smiled softly. "I'm on my way out. I was just letting Foxy know."

Kira blinked lightly. "Foxy? Isn't he-"

Moira reached over and placed her hand over the girl's mouth. "Don't ask that. Foxy is already hurt. Who knows what he'll do if I'm not here to stop him."

"Foxy might just kill her..." Said Chica as she looked down at the girls.

Kira moved the witch's hand and looked over at the blond hair humanoid chicken. When did the three turn human? Yet she didn't ask, she just stared at the girl.

Moira sighed lightly. "Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, it's only 11:30 and yet you three still changed. Why?"

Freddy looked down at them and shrugged. "Felt like it."

She eyed the bear before walking to the door. "Just don't kill the new guard. I don't feel like taking the night shift yet." She said. Oddly she didn't get out the door behind a red head guy grabbed her then pulled her to the purple curtain area.

Kira blinked with the other three as they watched the pair. She walked to ask but didn't, She just walked off to the office, just as Bonnie made a gentle comment. "Freddy, Moira said that Goldie been acting off."

In the office, Kira sat at the desk and started looking at the cam on the tablet. She went from cam to cam, flinching each time she went to the cam of Pirate Cove. She didn't know what was going on nor did she care. Turning off the tablet, she sat it down. She stood up and moved to a corner of the room and sat down. Out of her jacket, she pulled out a book and started to read.

~with Golden Freddy~

He sat in his small room, staring at his hands before he sighed lightly. "I don't like witches..." He mattered with a light growl. He was having a nice dreamless sleep before he woke up with an odd feeling. And now he looked human. To add to this problem, he looked just like Freddy yet blond.

He stood up and sighed. He really didn't like witches nor humans. Not after what happened years ago. Sure it was a human guy who used him, so hating humans was normal. Yet he wasn't sure why he hated Moira and her odd magic.

He shook his head as he walked out of the room and down the hallway. He walked into the main party room and looked over at the small group. Freddy was talking gently to Chica as Bonnie was playing with his guitar.

He shook his head and started his way to the office. He passed the cove and sighed. He didn't asked yet he went faster to the office since he knew there was a new guard yet why wasn't the others attacking? He walked into the room and looked around only to blink when he looked down at the girl who was reading her book.

'I know her… but from where?' He asked himself as he stared down at her. Then she looked up, her (f/c) eyes locked with his cold pale blue eyes. Just looking at her eyes, he started to remember a young girl who came just to see him. "Kira…?"

Kira read a few pages before she heard someone walk into the room. She thought it was just Freddy from his pants yet when he didn't say anything to her, she looked up. Her (f/c) eyes locked with his when she noticed it wasn't Freddy but someone who looked like him. Yet when he said her name, she blinked, unlocking their eyes.

"Yes?"

"Why are you working here?"

"To shut my sister up..."

He eyed her as she looked down at her book, turning a page. 'Was is really the young girl who came to the place only to see me?' He thought to himself.

She felt his eyes and sighed. "How do you know my name?" She asked, getting slightly annoyed from his stare.

"The past..." He said as he sat beside her. "Remember Spring Bonnie?"

She blinked a bit as she stopped reading. "Golden… Fredbear..." She said in a low voice. The golden bear was her favorite of all. She would always come on the weekends to see his show. Yet when he was put away after the killings, she lost interest in the place. She tried to like Freddy but he just wasn't as interesting as the bear before him.

He looked over when he heard her said his old name. "Right. But it's just Goldie now days..." He said in a soft yet low voice. Just how long did he miss her? He wasn't sure. He reached over and touched her long (f/c) hair, being a lock of hair to his lips.

She looked over at him as she felt her cheeks turn a shade of red. "You're still…"

He grinned lightly. "Yes. But I'm not around since no one likes me around..."

She got small tears into her (f/c) eyes. "I missed you.. so much.." She said slowly as she dropped her book and moved as she wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

Goldie blinked a bit as his own cheeks got red. "You..." He got quiet as he hugged her back, being her body close to his own. He then pulled her away only to pressed his lips to her lips, kissing her gently yet deeply.

End


End file.
